Star Wars: Untold Horrors
by Rex243
Summary: This idea came to me while I was in the car thinking of a story to right. The reason its a muti-game cross-over is because of the use of four alien species inside of a Republic base. and to answer any questions about what the alien species are i'll just tell you. They are the Flood, the Zerg, Xenomorphs (the creatures from the Alien series), and Tyranids. Hope you like it


**Star Wars: Untold horrors**

Prologue

* * *

Dunali Republic Cruiser _Transgression_ 0956 Hours

An Ithorian Jedi stood looking out the main viewport of the Transgression, observing the planet below. Behind him, his young Twi'lek padawan stood patiently waiting for something to happen. While her head remained still, her eyes and mind wandered. She was anxious for something to happen. Her master on the other hand was stretching out with the force, searching Dunali for the inhabitants. Two weeks ago, the Republic outpost on Dunali went silent. Both the Republic military higher-ups and the Jedi Council believed that the Sith Empire was involved. The _Transgression_ was dispatched to investigate along with two frigates.

The Jedi master sensed several still alive on the planet, though faintly. There were also thousands of beings that should not have been there. Before he could try to make sense of this, a darker presence entered his mind.

At that moment, naval officer stepped forward and said "Master Ifain, we are receiving no word from the planet. In fact, we're not receiving any signal planet side."

The Ithorian nodded and said in his native language "Thank you, Lieutenant. Have a transport prepare to descend on the outpost." His padawan immediately translated for the Lieutenant, who was completely lost by the alien language.

* * *

Dunali Star Destroyer _Defiance_ 1000 Hours

As the Jedi prepared to deploy on the surface, a Sith Star Destroyer crept slowly towards Dunali. On the bridge, a dark lord stood quietly watching the planet slowly draw closer. Many of the crewmen felt uncomfortable by the Sith Lords presence, knowing that at any moment he could kill one of them any trivial reason. The last poor sod to suffer said fate had only said that the Sith was looking rather up beat that day. Without warning, he began to violently choke for no reason until he fell to the floor dead.

Darth Jotun towered over most men, allowing him to look down on anyone around him. Coupled with his swirling black Sith robes and hood, he made even his own crew tremble at his approach. His Zabrak apprentice was no different. Like all Zabrak, his spikes, tattoos, pointed teeth and red skin gave him a demonic look. This was all off put by his attitude. He was like any young man, arrogant, self-centered, and acting like the galaxy revolved around him, as well as constantly flirting with the female crewmembers.

This irritated Darth Jotun to no end, making him constantly regret taking on the fool as his apprentice. However, what his apprentice lacked in focus, he made up for in raw power. He had often bested many of his fellow students at the academy, which was why Jotun had taken him on. The Sith lord new that if properly motivated, his apprentice would make a fine Sith warrior, possibly even greater than Jotun himself. He knew the order needed a strong leader to take the reins form the current fools in charge.

Suddenly, a nervous looking ensign inched towards Jotun and said "Excuse me, my lord, but there is a Republic shuttle descending onto the planet."

Jotun looked at the crewman, then at the lieutenant operating the scanners before returning his gaze to the ensign. After a moment, he said "Tell me, Ensign. Why is it that you are informing me of this and not the officer at the scanner."

The lad paled for a moment, fearing the worst, before composing himself and saying "He ordered me to do it sir. When I asked him why he couldn't just tell you himself, he said to not ask stupid questions and do as I was told."

Jotun contemplated this for a few moment be for saying "So, instead of informing me immediately of the situation, the Lieutenant in question decided to waste precious seconds by ordering you to do it."

Paling once again, the Ensign meekly said "Y…yes, my lord." He then snapped his eyes shut and readying for the worst.

However, Jotun had other ideas about where the punishment fell. The aforementioned lieutenant suddenly began to choke as a pressure slowly squeezed around his throat. Then, with an audible snap, his neck broke killing him instantly.

Returning his attention to the trembling ensign, Jotun said "Please take your former superiors place, Lieutenant."

The newly promoted crewman stammered a thanks before taking his new post. Lord Jotun then keyed his com-link and ordered his apprentice and a squad of Sith troopers to meet him in the hanger.

* * *

Dunali Mitis Angola 20 miles south of Republic outpost 1023 hours

As the two galactic forces descended upon the planet, a dark creature lifted its head towards the sky. Its eyeless head scanned the skies above, "looking" for the presences that had captured its attention. All around it, smaller morphs scurried about their daily routine, paying the massive beast no heed. Drones moved like ants, carrying nourishment to a specific place. Other drones expanded the hive, releasing a resin that hardened after a while. At the same time, Runners returned from scavenging what little fauna was left on the planet.

The larger creature suddenly located what it was "looking" for, a ship descending through the atmosphere. On the ship were two powerful beings similar to the human that had been the beast's host. As the huge Xeno "looked" at the rest of the ships occupants, another, darker presence entered its head. The creature whipped its head around and saw a different ship far in the distance. Before the creature could stretch out it conscious, a fourth presence entered his mind. Immediately, all else was forgotten as it gave the new presence its undivided attention.

The source of the presence of was a being that was like the creature in all but one aspect. The egg sack it sat on, marking her as the Xenomorph Queen. She ordered her subject to take several warriors and acquire new hosts for the hive. With an acknowledge hiss, the Praetorian sped off to do his Queens bidding.

* * *

Mirror pool caves 23 miles E: N: E from Republic outpost 1023 hours

Despite its name, the cave system was no longer the pristine tourist attraction it had once been. Now it was a hideous hive of rotting mass. Mutated bodies lumbered aimlessly, waiting for orders from the Gravemind.

Suddenly, the undead hordes of the Flood rushed for the outpost, the Gravemind having sensed potential hosts arriving from a far off world. They arrived just after the Praetorian and his group. Infection forms immediately scurried into the ventilation system, ready to ambush anyone foolish enough pass by.

* * *

Fa-elien 37 miles W: S: W from the Republic outpost 1023 hours

A pair of Zerglings scurried through the ruins of the ruined city, searching for any source of a mineral field. These, however, were hard to come by, as there seemed to be no natural formations. The situation was the same for Vespine gas. The Brood only had a limited supply of each which they used sparingly. As the pair neared a convenience store, the Celebrete ordered them and several others to head for the old Republic outpost.

The pair arrived last, finding a dozen other Zerglings and a Hydralisk waiting. After about an hour, they arrived on a hill overlooking the outpost. There they saw members of the three rival swarms and flashes of blue and red. Hissing the Hydralisk slithered forward to join the fray, its Zerglings not far behind.

* * *

Lenaru 25 miles north from the Republic outpost 1023 hours

The Great Devourer, the ceaseless horde, the unending tide, those damn giant ass space bugs; all of these described the Tyranids. While the other swarms required hosts or certain resources to increase their numbers, the Tyranids could use any bio-mass available. This allowed them to field a massive army against the enemies of the Hive fleet. Thousands of Hormogaunts and Termagaunts, as well as twice as many Rippers scurried across the now barren landscape. Other bio-forms wandered through the writhing mass.

Suddenly all heads snapped up as the Sith transport sped across the sky. Immediately, hundreds rushed for the Republic outpost, to secure a new source of bio-mass and possibly crush the three other swarms.

* * *

A massive battle is about to happen, and a handful of souls are caught in the middle. Which horde will come out on top? Will the Jedi and Sith survive the endless tide? And what will happen to the galaxy at large?

Star wars belongs to George Lucas and LucasArt Studios

The Zerg belong to Blizzard entertainment

The Flood belongs to Bungie and 343 Industries

The Tyranids belong to Games-Workshop

The Xenomorphs belong to Ridley Scott

I only own OCs


End file.
